


Riches Are Nothing Compared to You My Dear

by Skykes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Selfish Jake, concern for dirk, everyone is in New York, good ol' slow burn dirkjake, good wholesome dirkjake content, it might get spicy??? i dont know yet, jane and roxy are married!, rich jake and homeless dirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skykes/pseuds/Skykes
Summary: It's winter in New York and Dirk Strider is a homeless man who caught the eyes of Jake English, the heir to his Grandmother's technology manufacturing company. After ending up in a fight which ended with Dirk laying unconscious in the snow, he wakes to find himself safe in a stranger's (Jake's) house...





	1. Chapter 1

Under the staircase outside of a two story brick building is where you have made your home for the past few months. It's winter in New York, and it's bitter. The cold bites at you like razor sharp teeth and there is only so much you can do to keep the "pain" at bay. You're wearing layers of shirts and sweaters. So many, actually that it feels tight as if you might actually cut off circulation to your entire fucking chest, arms, and torso which when it comes to the bottom of things defeats the purpose of trying to prevent frost bite. You'd come to the city hoping for new beginnings but as always you came up with jack. It wasn't that surprising considering you had arrived with nothing in the first place.  

When you have nothing, society assumes that you're worthless. Well society was right with this one. You're laying on your tattered blanket in your cot, just watching the snowflakes slowly drift to the ground. It's a gentle snowfall. Calm and relaxing compared to the harsh storm last night. It's a nice contrast. From bad to good. Unfortunately it didn't seem like your future was going to head in the same direction. You kind of wish you were the snow. Then you wouldn't have to worry about such trivial things like having to eat and drink and stay warm.

 

Eat...As soon as you think about food your stomach apparently gains sentience and growls angrily at you. You groan and hide your face in your arms, annoyed. You aren't about to go begging for food. They'll just get annoyed with you and send you away and you'll have to go dumpster diving or some unsanitary crap that you really do not dig whatsoever. You are so not down for that shit. You aren't that desperate. You'd rather die from starvation than catch an awful gross disease.

 

Yet your stomach holds true and keeps up with the furious nagging. "Get your ass up and feed me, Dirk." You imagine it whining. Ha, fuck...You must be starting to lose it or something. You haven't had a good sleep in awhile either. That could explain it. Grudgingly, you haul yourself up. Your hair immediately sticks up in several different directions from the static of the blanket and you furiously pat it down before standing up. 

Instinctively, you brush yourself off. It's kind of stupid considering there isn't anything to brush off and you know that but you catch yourself involuntarily doing certain things on a regular basis. You possibly find comfort in keeping some things constant, but you don't delve too deep in that thought. You don't like to psychoanalyze yourself. After that little pointless routine you start to make your way towards the one place you know you can ask for food and the owner isn't likely to turn you down. 

Jane's Bakery is only just a couple blocks away but they're blocks you have walked many many times before. You try to make your visits as short as possible, as not to hold up Jane for too long. You know she could be busy doing other things. You know you're just being a bother and don't deserve her help. You sigh as you approach the building. It smells of coffee and pastries and inside is honestly more of a café than just a bakery. The entire building has this homey feel to it. 

Another thing you find oddly comforting, and you're sad when you have to leave it. When you force yourself to leave it. Jane lives in the top part of the café with her wife Roxy and they do have a free room in there that they have offered to you. You politely decline everytime they ask you if you want it though, which is frequently. You have no money to pay rent and you know you'd just be a burden. They don't need that. They deserve the happy life that they have without you disrupting their peace. With a sigh you go to the back of the building and linger by the back door. You're not going to knock. You sit on the ground and wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually, a short chubby woman with short black hair wearing an apron opens the back door. She's hauling a garbage bag. She sees you standing there and she screams and jumps a little. "Dirk!! Oh my GOD you scared the living bejeezus out of me!" She gasps, setting the garbage bag down.

 

"Sorry, Jane." You say, your voice sounds distant, even to you. You were in fact spacing out just a couple moments ago. You're surprised you didn't almost jump out of your socks when the door opened.  
She descends the steps and opens the dumpster and throws the garbage bag in, then she turns to you, clasping her hands together. "I don't think there's an easy way to put this, but you look like death."

Your response to that is just a slight nod. You're teetering on the edge of awareness, the lines of your vision are still blurred. She sounds distant. Then suddenly she's grabbing your hand and dragging you inside, that is enough to snap you out of that weird trance. "Woah- hey." You protest, wrenching your hand away just seconds from being pulled inside.

"Oh no, buster." She shook her head like a mother scolding her child. You find yourself slightly offended. "You're coming inside. Look at you! You're shivering."  
"I'm gonna be really hot in there. I'm wearing a fuck ton of clothing right now. If I go in there I'm going to have a heatstroke." That's not really what you're concerned about though. You just don't want people to see you. The thought of people seeing poor, pitiful you asking for free food makes your stomach churn.

It's just...So weak. You'd promised yourself you would be able to take care of yourself and yet here you are...  
"Just come inside." Jane sighed tiredly. "Please."   
Hesitating, you comply. It isn't especially busy, which is nice considering it's mid-day. The back of the store is connected to the front, not separated by any walls or doors. At first you'd figured it was because Jane couldn't pay for renovations, but later on you found out it was because Jane likes it when people watch her bake. She takes so much fucking pride in it in fact that it's kind of adorable. Luckily, Jane already knows what you're here for, and you don't have to go asking her for anything.

You linger in the back while Jane fills up a paper bag of goods for you. You're not looking anywhere in particular, your gaze just flicks around the room. One minute you're staring at a floral design on the wall, the next the hearth, the next at the man who just walked into the bakery...Your eyes stop flicking, you catch yourself staring.

For one thing, he definitely has to lift weights. That much beef on those arms doesn't just come fucking naturally. It's not too much that it isn't unattractive either. Quite the contrary. This man is really attractive. Perfect dark brown hair and smooth light brown skin. Bright green eyes that glitter like emeralds...

His clothes are very fine and clean. A collared white shirt and beige khakis. The only thing that puts off the outfit are the winter boots, large, obviously steel-toed boots. His eyes meet yours. He's caught you staring. Immediately, you look away, feeling your face heat up.

Jane walks up to you, handing you the paper bag and a canteen filled with water. You mumble a thanks and take the items. You can still feel eyes on you, and you casually peek over to see if the man is still looking at you. He is. In fact, he isn't trying to keep it a secret that he's checking you out, either. He notices you looking and gives you a smile. Fuck. You're dead you're so fucking dead.

The man then directs his attention to Jane. "Ello, Janey!" He says cheerfully (he has a fucking English accent holy fucking shit you're so dead). Does. Does Jane know everyone??  
"Oh, hey, Jake!" Jane went over to the counter to serve the guy. You turn to leave but stop just as you hear, "Who's your friend?"  
Shit he's asking about you. You're torn between bolting and staying put. You end up staying put due to the intial shock of being asked about by this guy.

"Oh- that's Dirk. Dirk!" And then Jane is calling you over and waving her hand, beckoning you to come over. You slowly make your way over, cluching your paper bag a little nervously.  
"Dirk? My, that's a mighty fetching name if I do say so myself! I believe that's also the name of a dagger? That is pretty wild!" Jake grinned, extending his hand. "I'm Jake English, pleasure to meet you, mister Dirk!"  
His name is English. You almost choke. You put your canteen under your arm in order to free a hand and shake Jake's hand. "Pleasure is all mine."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Uh....Thanks so much for reading! Honestly this is my very first time doing an actual in depth fic like this so I would definitely appreciate feedback! I don't know how many chapters this is gonna be so I'm just gonna go with the flow and see where this carries me
> 
> Uh please follow my tumblr it's windiewitch.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
